


The Congress

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [10]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires- The Congress<br/>Crossover Fandom: Twilight/Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The characters are NOT mine. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>A/N: dedicated to friend . Happy Birthday, dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Congress

Apart from the odd sighting at their territory border, the two only came face to face again on the day the congress on 'Paranormal Experiences' started.  
Between all the Goths visitors the two blended in perfectly.  
Despite standing in different queues at the entrance both were let in through the door at the same time.

Inside Garrett studied the layout of the hall presented on a message board.  
Black Hat however had a brochure with the layout printed.

"Where did you get that from?" Garrett wondered.  
As a reply a finger was stretched out pointing at an information stall.  
"There!"


End file.
